


Knowledge

by dionebacchus



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, Humor, Sheriff Stilinski Finds Out, based on a tumblr prompt, sheriff already knew, stiles flips out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-24
Updated: 2013-06-24
Packaged: 2017-12-16 01:27:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/856214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dionebacchus/pseuds/dionebacchus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Sheriff has something to tell Stiles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Knowledge

**Author's Note:**

> based on a tumblr post by hatfulofcrazy, which really made me want to write this.

Stiles was late to school when his father called out to him. 

 

“Do you have any practice this afternoon?”

Stiles swallowed around the toast in his mouth and responded. “No, season hasn’t started yet. But I was going to go to Scott’s after school to do homework.” Actually he was going to try to meet with Lydia and Allison to see if they knew anything about the sacrifices, but it would apparently have to wait.

“Well, he can study on his own for one day. We have to talk about something.”

Stepping back from the door, Stiles took in his father’s appearance. His eyes were slightly red; he’d stayed up all night. His hair was mussed from running his fingers through it and he was sweating a bit, most likely from having too much to drink the night before. Something was definitely wrong. 

“What’s this about?”

“I’ll tell you after school. I just need you to come home”

Stiles nodded slowly, still not moving out the door. 

“Go to school. It’s not that big of an issue.” The Sheriff pushed Stiles out of the door and locked it behind him. 

Stiles felt sick with worry. 

****

“I mean, what if someone died? What if we’re moving? 

“Your dad wouldn’t leave Beacon Hills,” Scott reassured him quietly in the middle of English class. 

“What if he lost his job again?”

“Stiles.”

His head swung up to face Ms. Blake. “Yes?”

“Can you please focus on the class discussion and not private ones? Same goes for you Scott.”

“Yes,” they both murmured. 

*****

Lydia smirked at him. “He’s getting remarried. I’ll bet anything he’s been hooking up with Scott’s mom all summer.”

Stiles gaped at her, while Scott buried his face in his hands, muttering miserable nonsense. Stiles had lost his appetite as she smiled and took a sip of her juice. 

“No,” he argued. “That can’t be it. I refuse to believe that. And besides, he would tell us together if that was the case.” He gestured to Scott, who was nodding furiously.

“Well, my work is still done. Now you’ll only worry about what he’s going to tell you for half of the day.”

“How does my disproving you help me concentrate?”

“Because you’ll spend the other half of it trying not to imagine your dad having hot sex with his mom.” She waved her fingers as she gathered her bags and left. 

Stiles slapped his own face while Scott slammed his head into the table 

She was right. 

*****

“Scott!” Isaac called to the boys across the school entrance. When he was closer, he spoke again. “Derek wants you to come by. He wants to know what you know about the murders and give you some info about the Alphas.”

Scott was already nodding before Stiles could speak. “We’ll be there.”

“Correction. He’ll be there. I have to see my dad, remember?”

Scott frowned at him. “Come on, this is life or death. I’ve got stuff to do too, homework and such, but this is really important.”

“No no no no. I did not just spend a whole day freaking out just to miss this because of Derek. Not happening.” Stiles spun on his heel and marched about five feet before he turning sheepishly back. “Uh…”

“I’ll text you” Scott assured him, “As long as you tell me what you dad says.”

Stiles saluted him and climbed into the Jeep. “Deal.”

*****

Stiles slammed the front door shut behind him, calling out, “Hello? Dad? I’m here for the really intimidating conversation you warned me about this morning.” He moved into the dining room, where his father was sitting. The Sheriff was nursing a finger’s worth of whiskey and staring down at a closed file. Stiles continued, “And I gotta say, being all super secretive this morning did nothing to help my academics. So if I failed the econ quiz today, I’m blaming you.”

“You’d better not have failed the quiz.”

Stiles slumped into the seat next to his father. “I didn’t fail. I’m not that dumb.”

“I know you’re not.” The Sheriff slid the glass to the other side, away from Stiles. 

“What, are you afraid I’m going to drink it right in front of you?”

“No I’m afraid you’ll break it out of accidental shock.”

“That’s not a thing.”

“It might be. This is pretty heavy stuff and I don’t want to deal with broken glass on top of your breakdown.”

“Yeah, really inspiring confidence.”

“Look, just listen to what I have to say. I know that this is going to sound out of this world, but I’ve got proof here,” he patted the folder, “and I need you to listen. And after that, I   
need you to do exactly what I say. And know that what I say is to keep you safe, not to deprive you and Scott of a horror movie adventure.”

“Definitely freaking out now.”

“Good, you’re paying attention. Ok.” The Sheriff sighed and spoke. “Werewolves are real.”

Stiles blinked, staring at his father. How could he possibly know? He hadn’t told him and he had never been around the wolves long enough to see their mystical creepiness. “How do you know?”

“I know, I know it sounds crazy, but trust me when I tell you it’s true. It’s something your mother told me a long time ago-”

“She did?” Stiles choked out.

“Yes. Oh god, son, I’m not making fun of you and I would never say something… like that a about her.” His father seemed to clam up a little as he continued speaking of Stiles’ mother; talking about her was still tough on both of them. 

“I know,” Stiles muttered. 

“When I first became Sheriff, she told me that I had to know, to keep me safe and let certain people take care of things when humans couldn’t.”

“How did she know?”

The Sheriff opened the folder. “She knew because she had seen one, her friend. Her friend got caught up in a lot of trouble, an outsider who was here for territory or something like that.” He shook his head. “Look, I don’t know much about all of that, I just know what this file says and what she said. And she says that she was out with her friend, when suddenly someone attacked them and she saw what her friend really was. They were called into the station when the body was found and your mother had to lie for her friend. They investigated the area and this is what they found.” He flipped the file open and shoved it at Stiles. “That mark there,” he said as he pointed to something carved on a tree, “That’s the mark of a wolf. If you see that, I want you to run as fast as you can and call me.”

Stiles sucked in a breath as he looked at the Hale mark. If his father thought that was the only way to find wolves… then he would have to fix that. “You’re wrong.”

“Excuse me? Look, I know this is a lot to take in, but remember what I said about trusting me?”

“No Dad,” Stiles ran his fingers through his hair. “Look, I’m trusting you, I believe you a heck of a lot more than you’d think I do. But you’re wrong. This isn’t the only way to find a wolf. Actually, this is just for the Hales. Other packs have different marks and a lot of wolves just blend in with regular people.”

The Sheriff sat up slowly. “What the hell do you mean by that?”

Stiles bit his lip. “I might already know about werewolves. Scott’s been one for a while.”

The Sheriff clenched his hand into a fist. “It’s time to tell me everything.”

“Agreed.”

*****

“So long story short Scott, my dad knows everything and he knew a lot of other things already,” Stiles said into the phone as he dropped his bag onto the bed. “I think he’s looking for someone to blame. So you might see him if you’re at Derek’s. I did say that a lot of it was no one’s fault but-”

“Your dad just got here,” Scott interrupted “I think he brought a gun…”

“I would leave.”

“Leaving.”


End file.
